Abstract The Administrative Core provides the infrastructure for and coordinates all activities of the MPN Research Consortium (MPN-RC). Key functions include organizational management and communication, resource allocation and financial management (personnel, funds, equipment, and supplies), organization of all internal and external advisory boards and committees, scientific and clinical trials oversight to ensure regulatory compliance and procedural implementation, and external liaison to appropriate governmental agencies. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1) Coordinate the activities of all MPN-RC Projects and Cores and monitor progress in the Projects and effective use of shared resource Cores; 2) Schedule and provide optimal staff support for all MPN-RC committees and boards; 3) Assure that research involving the use of human subjects and vertebrate animals is pursued in compliance with NIH regulations; 4) Establish all contracts with participating organizations and administer and oversee all budgets and the disperal of funds; 5) Liaison to the NCI for all matters pertaining to the MPN-RC; 6) Develop and negotiate budgets and contracts with pharmaceutical companies to gain access to drugs for clinical trials to be pursued by Project 4; 7) Develop criteria for institutional membership in the MPN-RC and assist in membership applications and site initiation visits. In addition, monitor performance of all members to assure that they are optimally functioning in a fashion that merits their continued participation, 8) Prepare yearly progress reports to be submitted to the NCI. Orchestrate the resubmission of this competitive renewal application to the NCI.